


Another Year, Another Kink

by GunsIn_TheSummertime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsIn_TheSummertime/pseuds/GunsIn_TheSummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alfred's birthday, so Ivan decides to take some control and indulge in a few weird kinks that his boyfriend has. One-Shot NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year, Another Kink

“You really like this, don’t you?”

Ivan smirked as he looked down at his lover. His boyfriend was currently sitting on the ground, while Ivan sat up on the edge of the bed. In between Ivan’s thighs, was Alfred’s neck. His thick legs were wrapped around him, putting his lover in a thigh chokehold. 

Alfred nodded, having a red face. He also had a needy expression, loving the feeling of being crushed. How his blood flow was cut by the strong squeezing. It was a weird kink of his, one that he was embarrassed about. But he was weak for Ivan’s body. His thick, pale thighs and smooth ass to match. 

Another thing he adored was when Ivan sat on his face. That was a very mutual thing as well, since Ivan enjoyed the feeling of rocking on his boyfriend’s face, while having some tongue action happen on his ass. Whenever they did this, it would end up with Ivan riding into a blissful orgasm. 

“Fuck yeah!” Alfred exclaimed, nodding while he started to rub Ivan’s thighs. Giving one of them a kiss, his hands then travelled down to his cock. He could feel a heartbeat in it, from pure excitement. His arousal was high, and he was perfectly hard. Stroking his aching need, he let out a groan when he felt some pleasure out of it. 

“Next you’re going to worship my ass. And if you’re good, then I’ll sit on your face.” Ivan told him, being in a powerbottom mood. While usually he was more submissive, he didn’t mind taking charge and bossing around his eager-to-please boyfriend. It was Alfred’s birthday, so his gift was his ass. 

Alfred’s face turned even more red, as he started to feel hot. His lips trembled, thinking about the feeling of Ivan’s thick ass on his face. Not only that, but hearing his cute boyfriend moan away. That was his overall favorite part, seeing his lover turn into a noisy, needy boy. Those cries of pleasure were his drive, and making him come hard was his goal. He couldn’t help but work harder when he felt his love tremble and whine on his face. 

“Oh god, I love it when you sit on my face baby! Your ass is so fucking amazing!” Alfred exclaimed, letting out a loud groan when he felt Ivan squeeze around his neck harder. Stroking his cock quickly, he felt pleasure around his lower parts. His toes curled, and his body tensed up. His chest went up and down from panting, his face feeling hot. 

“Mm, it is. And you better make me come, or else.” Ivan threatened, squeezing harder around his neck. Cutting off blood flow, Alfred cursed loudly. He was still panting, and starting to go crazy from the excitement. “Fuck yeah, you’ll be screaming my name!” he yelled, moaning as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock. It was as hard as it could be, and was begging for release. 

Ivan’s own member was starting to get a bit hard. It was enjoyable to see how much Alfred loved this. Part of the fun was watching Alfred turn into a mess when Ivan chose to indulge in his lovers weird kinks. It was also mutual, since Alfred liked the way Ivan blushed and turned weak when they took part in something he was really into. 

Ivan loosened his legs around Alfred’s neck, giving Alfred a bit of a break. He watched his lover pant and smile at him, clearing enjoying every moment. He ran his fingers through his wet, sweaty hair, pulling it lightly. 

Alfred went to quickly kiss his thighs, still stroking himself. His breathing was still heavy, and his body was so warm. The pleasure from touching himself and being squeezed was getting to him. He needed to come, and was about to start begging. 

“Ivan, I’m about to come...” he said, his tone needy. He looked at him with begging eyes, signalling that he was ready. Ivan smirked, running his fingers in his hair again. 

“Alright big boy, come for me.” 

On the mark, Alfred started to jerk off quickly, while Ivan started to squeeze his thighs harder. Feeling the blood flow being cut off by Ivan’s thick legs, he started to groan louder. Panting, he felt build up in his lower parts, showing that he was so close. His legs and arms were shaking, as he was overcome with excitement and arousal. It was such a turn on, and he took his last breath before he finally started to come. Groaning and rolling his eyes back, a warm liquid started to roll down his cock. Jerking off harder, waves of pleasure went through his legs, as he started to lose himself. 

Ivan blushed as he watched this, slowly pulling his legs apart after watching Alfred come. It was thrilling to watch him orgasm, since he was something he caused. To be the one about to please his lover was a rewarding feeling. 

After Alfred started to come back down from his high, he went to kiss Ivan’s warm, sweaty legs. His own body was hot and wet, already overheating from the excitement of the activity. 

Alfred made sure that his come covered hand didn’t touch Ivan, but before he could wipe it on something else, he had a request. “Let me see your hand.” Ivan said, smiling softly. 

He raised his hand, and watching Ivan take it, his lips twitched when he saw what Ivan was doing. The man took a long lick of the come on his fingers, moaning once he tasted it in his mouth. Ivan did slowly, sensual licks, before sucking on them as well. “Your come tastes so good, Papa.” He teased. 

Alfred, who was still trying to catch his breath, was starting to smirk. The ego boost of watching his lover enjoy his come was working, as he made a few kissing sounds. “You can have as much as you want baby, it’s only your’s to have.” 

Licking off the last of it, Ivan chuckled back. “I know,” he said, swallowing. There was a light, saltiness in his mouth, but he didn’t mind. Standing up, he gave Alfred a moment to catch his breath. 

Alfred laid his head on the bed, watching Ivan go up to the dresser. Panting and wiping his forehead, he wondered what he was doing. “What are you up to…?” he asked, trying to rid his body of the sweat that was on it. 

“Picking a new pair of panties. You can’t worship my ass in these old boxers, can you?” he asked, pointing to his underwear. He wasn’t wearing anything special, and when it came to stuff like this, he wanted to wear something sexy. 

“I’d love to see you in a thong!” Alfred suggested, his eyes bright at the thought of seeing Ivan in thin lingerie. It was the perfect way to see his thick cheeks, separated by one thin string of fabric. He was nearly drooling when he saw Ivan pull out a small, lace thong. “Yeah… That’s… That’s perfect…” Alfred whispered, watching Ivan change into it. He saw his lover slowly push down his boxers, revealing his half hard cock. He bend down and stepped into the thong, pulling it all the way up. Placing his cock and balls inside the fabric and adjusting it, he turned around to show off his ass. 

Alfred licked his lips, adoring the sight in front of him. His whole face was light up, and he was literally lightly bouncing from excitement. “Woah, you’re so hot!” he exclaimed, his eyes big. 

Ivan’s face turned red, sitting down on the bed. “Thank you… You’re so cute when you’re like this- All hyper and happy.” He laughed into his hand, crossing his legs. “Like a child in a candy shop,” he compared, humming as he played with his eagers lovers hair. 

“Your ass is my favorite kind of candy,” Alfred replied, licking his lips again. He patted Ivan’s thighs, signalling that he wanted him to turn around. His lover took advantage of his eagerness and chose to tease him more. 

“You want me so bad, hm?” Ivan asked, smirking. He used his pointing finger to tap on Alfred’s lips, which was met by him nipping on it playfully. Taking his hand and kissing it, Alfred started to whine. 

“Stop teasing meeeee-!” Alfred complained, wanting to touch and kiss his ass already. Most of the time it wasn’t him begging, but he was just so excited, he couldn’t hold in all his desire. He wanted him already, he was itching for it. He started to kiss his leg, going up from his knee to his thigh. 

“Alright, alright. You can have some. I won’t keep you waiting,” he promised, opening his legs and turning around. Putting his feet on the ground, he bent over the bed, shaking his ass in Alfred’s face. Growling, Alfred grabbed his hips and buried his face into his plump cheeks. Right away, he started kissing each part. His lips went up and down, smoothing all over. Alfred’s hands massaged the sides of his ass, squeezing them from time to time. His skin was so warm under his fingertips. 

“Slow down, take your time.” Ivan reminded, making Alfred do it. His lover did adjust his speed, trying to be careful. He was just so eager to touch and feel him. Alfred lightly rubbed his sides, planting sweet kisses across the cheeks of his ass, trying to be caring. 

However, the thin piece of fabric in between Ivan’s cheeks was covering a favorite part. Wanting to finally lick and rim his lover, his finger went to pull the thong to the side– only get his hand slapped away by Ivan. 

“Nope. You have to earn that. Why don’t you tell me how much you love it, hm?” Alfred could hear the smirk on Ivan’s face from his tone. He whined, but listened to what he said. 

“I love how smooth it is. And how thick,” Alfred purred, taking a gentle bite of his skin and pulling it. Letting go, he gave a wet kiss to it and kept going. “And how it bounces on my cock, or jiggles when I smack it–” Groaning, he gave the left one a hit. Ivan yelped, but also bent back his arm to flick Alfred’s forehead. 

“No spanking either. You haven’t earned that.” 

Alfred let out a loud whine, even louder than before. He wanted to smack and play with it. 

“What? Don’t whine. You’re worshiping a part of my body. You have to give it soft kisses and touches. And then maybe, if you do well, you can smack it and lick it as much as you want!” 

Alfred nodded, returning to the caring kisses and gentle licks. While it was fun to do so, it was such a teasing factor that he couldn’t smack or rim him. Which were some of his favorite things to do. Wanting to be sweet, he kissed all the way from the bottom of his ass, up his back, and finally gave the last one to his neck. 

Ivan was enjoying every second of this. Being praised, kissed, and worshiped made him feel so wanted. Not to mention, he got to control it. He was getting to choose what Alfred could do to him, and when. Alfred had to go on his pace this time. He got to see his lover prove himself and work. Just for the chance to be allowed to get a sweet taste. 

Ivan could get used to this. 

After a few more minutes of kisses and sweet talk, he thought it was the right time to give Alfred what he wanted. But, in reality, it was also what he wanted as well. Rocking on his boyfriend’s face was mutually pleasurable for them both. 

“Mm, Okay. I think it’s time you make me moan and come. Isn’t it–” Before Ivan could finish his sentence Alfred eagerly replied. 

“Yes, hell yeah! Get on the bed baby!”

Alfred climbed on top of the bed, laying on his back. He patted his face, clearly excited. Ivan chuckled, looking at him. “Aren’t you going to be nice and take off my panties for me?” he asked, raising a brow. He was met by Alfred quickly pulling him close and going for his thong. Hooking his fingers around the top, he roughly pulled it off and threw it. Ivan fell on his back, laughing. 

“Lay back for me.” Ivan softly told, watching Alfred bounce on his back. Alfred’s heart was racing, and his hands started to get shaky. He patted his face and nudged Ivan with his foot. “Come on!” 

Ivan chuckled, slowly getting on top of his excited lover. He straddled his face, putting one leg on each side of Alfred’s head. He slowly lowered it, and was met by his lover’s eager tongue. Flicking quickly, it made Ivan let out a needy moan. While he enjoyed teasing and making Alfred wait, he wanted to be satisfied too. He wanted to sit back and feel good, have a piece of joy that Alfred just had. 

Wanting him to get louder, he slapped Ivan’s ass, and was rewarded with a moan. Pleased, he did it again, happy to hear the sounds. He pulled apart Ivan’s cheeks roughly, giving a long lick. He tried to regain some dominance in the love making. 

However, Ivan wasn’t having it. While he wanted to give in to Alfred, to sit back and let him do whatever he wanted– To melt on top of him and moan all night, he still wanted to keep up his power bottom persona. Alfred wasn’t allowed to do whatever he wanted. He had to earn it. Ivan was about to use his hand to give Alfred’s head a “stop acting up” hit, but was interrupted by having both hands grabbed. 

Alfred held Ivan’s hands behind his back tightly, and pulled on them, making his body rock on top of his face. It felt so amazing, happy moans slipped out of Ivan’s lips. It made it so much harder to regain control. He liked being restrained most of the time, but he was trying to be dominant. But it was start to slip more, and he was about to give into Alfred’s actions. 

Gathering the nerve to regain control, he pressed his ass back and hard against Alfred’s face. Not the simple lay back, but completely covering his nose and cutting of his air. Smirking, he watched Alfred squirm under him. He wiggled his ass on his face, smushing him even more. His lover let go of his hands, and started to tap on his waist, signalling that he needed to breathe. 

Finally lifting his ass, he heard Alfred take a loud gasp of air. But before he could mock him and take control, Alfred beat him to it. 

“Fuck, can you do that again?” 

Alfred liked it, and was trying to understand why. The only time he liked his breath being controlled was when he crushed with Ivan’s thighs. Being choked with hands wasn’t really this thing. But his breath being cut off by a favorite part of Ivan’s body was a whole other story. He panted, trying to give his lungs oxygen. His heart was racing, he was just so excited. From his mind, down to his hardening cock, he just didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Ivan blushed and pouted. His punishment turned out to be a new kink for his lover. “I was trying to punish you… Now I have to make sure I don’t suffocate you!” 

“Honestly… If this is how I die, I’d be okay with that…” Alfred confessed, returning to rim his boyfriend. Eagerly licking, he tried to make Ivan feel as good as possible. His lips moved in a kissing motion, sticking out and flicking his tongue. One minute it circled around the tight ring of muscle, the next he flicked it back and forth. His teeth carefully nipped on the skin on his cheeks, trying to make sure he wasn’t being too rough. 

“Ah… That feels good…” he moaned, happily rocking on Alfred’s face. His wet mouth on a place so sensitive was making him tremble. The redness on his ass matched his rosy cheeks, as his pale skin was beaming with color. Ivan was turning weak on top of him. His fingers drew circles on his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his fingertips. 

His ass was welcomed with a slap, making him cry out. Ivan had completely gave into Alfred, but he didn’t care at this point. He was happy to be pleased and taken care of. Ivan got even more pleased when he felt Alfred’s hand crawl up and wrap around his cock. He slowly stroked it, while his other hand went to play with his nipple. Ivan felt trapped in pleasure, as the source of it was coming from so many places. He was being touched so much, and wasn’t sure how long more he could last. 

“I… I love you…” Ivan confessed, with a high pitched tone. Emotionally soft, he let out all his emotions. “I love how you make me feel… Now…” Letting out another moan, he gave a final, gasping command. “Make me come... I know you want too…”

Alfred groaned and nodded, squeezing his cock as signal of agreement. Moving his tongue faster, he did everything at full speed. His hand jerked harder, while his other hand pulled and tweaked his nipple more. His goal was to make Ivan come as soon and as hard as possible, and it was working. 

Ivan's heart rate rose, as he started to feel dizzy. There was a build up in his lower parts, a feeling that was hard to explain. His body was tensing up. Each moment, the flick of Alfred’s tongue or stroke on his cock, became more than he could handle. Quickly, he couldn’t take it anymore. He was losing himself, and right on top of Alfred. Letting out a gasp, he kept releasing pleasure filled cries. He rocked his hips on his face, feeling the orgasm echo throughout his body. The tingle went through his legs making them tense up and shake. Come squirmed out of his cock, all over Alfred’s hard chest. Ivan’s moans were a hymn to him, and he made them louder when he delivered a final slap to his ass. 

Ivan came down from cloud nine, first collapsing on his lover, and rolling over to his back. Panting and trying to calm himself, he was met by Alfred looking over him, with a cocky grin. The sight in front of him boosted his ego, and he couldn’t wait to check and see how his lover was doing. 

“You okay there…?” 

Ivan nodded, still panting. “Yeah… I am…” 

“You know, I really like watching you come…” he started to say, snuggling next to him. “Like, it’s hard to notice everything when we’re coming together ‘cause I’m distracted you know. But… when it’s just about you, I get to see every detail… and it’s really sexy…” Alfred explained, still smiling. His eyes sparkled when he added a final comment. 

“Oh! And I love you too! Sorry I couldn’t say it at the moment, mouth was busy–”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr url is aph-america, I have more fics there!


End file.
